


Dinner For Two

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Love, One Shot, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Short One Shot, Thomas Shelby - Freeform, admitting love, peaky blinders one shot, thomas shelby oneshot, tommy shelby - Freeform, tommy shelby oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: Thomas Shelby's woman sets up a nice dinner for the two of them.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Dinner For Two

"Tommy Shelby, don't question me!"

He sighs at the sight of the beauty in front of him, his love. "Aye, come on. I need to get back."

"No, no. I already told Arthur not to expect you back until at least tomorrow !"

"Tomorrow?" His eyebrows raise, as he focuses on the passionate woman in front of him.

"Oh don't complain. They can survive without you." She says, caressing his hand, as she walks backwards, leading him into a room they never use in their house. "And besides, I can't survive without you, so..."

"What's all this for?" Tommy's eyes looking all around the dim-lit room. "Did I miss anythin'?"

"Well no, but I do hope you miss me." You laugh while standing in front of the table with the candles, whiskey bottle and a two plates covered of the dinner, to keep warm. It's been awhile since you two had met, and had starting going out, staying over each other's homes and doing things... but it hadn't escalated just yet. So, you decided to execute the perfect, little and simple plan to show him how much you had cared for him.

He sighs, walking towards you. "I do. Who did all this?"

Your mouth widens at his question as your hands immediately rest on your waist, before you had sat down on the chair. "I did, of course!"

His head tilts, "Hm, of course you did." Thomas grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured the two glasses midway, and sat down, facing you.

"I did." Your eyes roll at his dismissive comment, even though you knew you had help. "Well.. I had help from Polly! You wouldn't believe how many people couldn't believe I was Thomas Shelby's woman... couldn't get any damn pastries for us tonight because of them!"

Thomas looks at you, with his big eyes and a teeth less smile, "Oh is that right, eh? Fuck them all, they don't know anythin anyways."

"Yeah, we'll forget them."

Thomas laughs out loud. "What?" You ask.

"Come on. Say it proper."

"No, now let's have a nice dinner."

"Not until you say it." He leans back in the chair with his legs crossed, drinking from the glass. Staring at him and his ever move, you sign in defeat then swallow all the whiskey in your glass. "You drink just like me." He says.

"Like a mad man, yes." You laugh. "Alright, fine. I'll say it proper! Fuck em all!"

"Listen, I'll tell you this, eh?" He leans forward. "They're all fucking insane. We don't need em, yeah?"

"Just us, if that's alright with you." You laugh.

"And the overbearing family of mine." Thomas responds with shrugs of his shoulders.

"Hey, they love you."

"Think they love you more than me." Thomas rolls his eyes.

As the night goes on, and without dessert, you two has finally shared a peaceful night alone. For once, there was no talk about his working, or his stress. His mind had been at peace for the hours together, because of you he was happy. You'd both spoken about the good childhood memories you both had and the times where you both would tease each other before you came to be in a relationship with one another.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get any pastries." You say. "It would've been nice to have something sweet."

"That's alright," he pours more whiskey into the glasses. "I've got you, right? Besides, I could get you anything, anytime you want. From anywhere." He holds your hand in his left and holds the glass in the other.

"I love you, Tommy." You squeeze his hand as you admit. As your shyness get the best of you, you face away and look down at the dark wooden table you're resting on. A woman never tells the man how she feels, not first anyways... You didn't plan on saying this tonight,

"I thought so." Thomas says, letting go of your hand. For a few seconds, you being to feel embarrassed. You just told him you love him and that's how he responds? You thought about leaving, but decided against when you saw him stand up and walk right in front of you. Looking up at him, because he forcefully grabs your chin gently, you see a small smirk on his beautiful structured face.

"You..." he begins, as he helps you stand up in front of him. "It's always been you, yeah?"

Your frown becomes a smile that makes his heart melt while he goes insane in his head. He never had such words to describe the absolute beauty that radiated off of you, to himself, to his brothers or even to his aunt. But he did have the words of how much he loves you, lingering on the tip of his tongue.

"Tommy..."

"Y/N..." his hands move away from your face, and down towards your neck, as he speaks. "I'm sorry I'm not around a lot. Like this. I can't do much to change it." He lowers him self, on foot, and rests his head against your knees. "Wouldn't be surprised if you left, or wouldn't work-"

"It can work no matter what, Thomas." You interrupt his doubt. "When I told you that I love you, I meant it." You explain. "The life you want, I will gladly help you get. I'll take any life with you, as long as it is indeed with you, my love."

"You'll stay, no matter what?" He asks, hoping it wasn't a dream.

"Nothing will ever make me feel unsure about this." His head lifts up, resting his chin on your hands that held his, as he looks up to you. You lean downward to kiss him on his forehead, showing him you meant it.

You would have never believed a few days ago he would actually say these three words to you, but he did. And when he did, you did not expect for the hairs on your arms to stand up, or the goosebumps go rise, or for your heart to beat faster than the time you first met him or kissed him. It was normal, it didn't sound weird. It was soft, unlike him. But you knew he had his moments where he could be this way, and that way was always with you.

"I love you." He whispers in your ear, then leaving a soft kiss on the side of your lips.

"I guess whiskey really does tell you who's real, huh?" You say, chuckling beside his face. 

——————  
☺️ who's your favorite Peaky character?

💐 I take requests, so comment here, or DM me!

🖤 where are you from?! I love to be interactive with readers!


End file.
